


Revolutionary

by sockiesock



Series: eli & abraham [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Historical References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockiesock/pseuds/sockiesock
Summary: Abraham Short, a soldier in the Revolutionary War, went into a coma for many years. And when he wakes up, things are much different from what he remembers.*rated teen for swearing*updated every friday





	1. Chapter 1

Abraham sat up quickly, holding his head as he became dizzy. He looked around, noticing children playing in the distance. He smiled softly, then his happy expression was replaced with one of confusion. What were children doing on a war camp? He looked down at his dusty Rebel Blue outfit, rubbing off some dirt and.. bird poop? He laughed, standing up. He looked to his side and noticed tall buildings. He mumbled an awkward noise of confusion, biting his lip. How many years had he been asleep?

"Hey! Nice cosplay!"

Abraham turned and noticed a teenager in a shirt with a star and _Hamilton_ written on it. He wondered idly if that was the same Hamilton he vaguely knew, General Washington's aide-de-camp.

Not knowing what "cosplay" meant, he simply muttered a "Thank you.." with a wave.

He started walking, wondering what this future was like.

He noticed people walking with odd rectangles either in their hands or to their ears. He wondered what those were.

He was thinking of asking someone what year it was, but decided against it. That'd seem weird. Instead, he chose to walk up to someone and ask _where_ he was.

At he least he wanted to do that. But he was worried; what if they don't even speak English? What if he looks stupid? What if..

His thoughts were cut short as he heard a loud beep, followed by some middle aged man yelling at him.

"Get the fuck outta the road!"

Abraham panicked and ran to the other side of the black ground. He sat on the grass, his heart beating fast.

"What in the hell was that..?" He wondered out loud, a hand on his heart.

"What, the car?" a young man laughed behind Abraham.

Abraham mocked the voice. "What, the ca -- yes! The.. car... Car?" He furrowed his eyebrows. So the thing that goes across the road is called a car.

He shook his head and stood up, barely glancing at the man who spoke behind him.

He swore under his breath, storming off and running a hand through his hair.

He looked around, shaking his head again to clear it. He looked at a small family heading into an apartment building and wondered where he could sleep.

He hoped he wouldn't have to sleep outside -- maybe he could ask to sleep in someone's home. He doubted that would work, though.

He sighed. He had so much to figure out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Um, sir, I'm sorry, but are you okay? You look very confused."

Abraham froze when he noticed the voice sounded oddly familiar. He then realized it was the man who spoke to him before, who told him what a car was.

"I'm fine," he said, turning to face the man. "Just a.. little lost."

He took in the boy's features; short and messy brown hair, a young, round face, and silver eyes covered by glasses. They were gorgeous eyes, Abraham thought, and he zoned out while staring into them.

"Sir? Are you even listening?"

Abraham cleared his throat and averted his gaze, a red blush covering his pale face. "I'm sorry, I, uh, was distracted by your eyes. They're very pretty."

The other blushed, too, with a small giggle. "Oh, thank you. Anyway, are you new to New York?"

Abe had to think. He wasn't new to New York - he'd been living there for years for the war. But he was definitely new to _this_ New York, so he answered with "Yes."

"Do you need help getting around?"

"Yeah, I guess." He shrugged. He didn't like getting help, but he would really need it now. And besides, this kid was cute.

"Alright. Oh, my name's Eli, by the way."

"..Eli?" Abraham repeated, raising an eyebrow as he remembered his old friend. Now that he thought about it, this boy looked much like his friend - just tanner.

"Um, yeah."

Abraham shook his head, maybe it was just a coincidence. "Ah. My name is Abraham."

"Oh, like Lincoln?" Eli asked with a smile.

"...Lincoln?"

"Yeah. You know, Abraham Lincoln? The guy who freed the slaves?"

"Slaves are free?" Abraham asked, louder than intended.

"Um, yeah?? They have been for a while. Are you okay?"

Abraham coughed and shrugged. "Does everyone know this?"

"Um, everyone who's ever went to school."

"Oh, well, um-- oh! Yeah, I, uh, knew that too, I just- eh, forgot."

Eli laughed awkwardly. "You're strange, Abraham."

Abraham blushed and looked to the ground, almost angry.

There was a small awkward silence until Eli asked, "Do you know where your house is?"

Abrham looked around before shaking his head. "I don't have one."

Eli tilted his head slightly to the side. "Where have you been sleeping?"

Abraham thought for a moment. "Uh, outside."

"Outside!?" Eli yelled, a concerned expression finding its way onto his face.

"Shh-! Yes."

"Do you need a place to stay? I only have one bed at my house but - but it's really big, you could sleep on it with me."

Abraham nodded. "Yeah, that'd be really nice.. thanks."

"Of course. Would you like to go there now?"

Abe nodded, and Eli nodded in return, as the two started walking. 

Eli looked back at the taller male as he walked. "Oh, what's with the outfit by the way?"

Abe shrugged.

"Do you have anything else to wear?"

Then he shook his head.

"Geez," Eli mumbled. "What happened to you? ..You don't have to answer that. But you're not a serial killer or something, are you?"

Abraham shook his head with a small laugh. But he realized he might actually qualify as a serial killer - he killed a lot of people in the war. But it doesn't count if it was for your country, right?

"That's good," Eli said, distracting Abraham from his thoughts.

"Mm.. Are _you_ a serial killer?"

"Nope."

"Good."

The two men chuckled softly and eventually reached Eli's home. They walked up the stairs walked into Eli's apartment.

"Can I get you something to eat?"

Abe nodded, realizing he was quite hungry.

Eli marched into the kitchen, followed by Abraham. 

"I don't have much to eat, but I can make you ramen."

Abraham, who had no idea what ramen was, simply shrugged with a small "sure". He was lucky he liked trying new things.

So Eli put some water on his stove (to the confusion of Abe) and turned it on. He then turned to face Abe, leaning on a counter and asking, "Do you want a change of clothes? You're obviously not my size but my old boyfriend might have left clothes here that fit you."

Abraham nodded, and Eli bounced into another room to look for some clothes. Abe idly wondered why Eli's ex-friend would leave clothes at his house.

"Here!" Eli called from the next room, and Abe followed the voice.

Eli showed a large, dark blue sweatshirt and a pair of grey sweatpants. "Here, these should fit. I'll let you change. Don't steal anything." He lay the clothes on a bed and left the room, closing the door.

Abe removed his outfit and picked the sweatshirt up. He pulled it on, then pulled the sweatpants on. It was a lot less work than he was used to - not that he was complaining.

He walked out of the room, and Eli yelled from the kitchen that the ramen was ready. Abe walked into the kitchen, watching Eli pour the soup into a bowl and grab a fork.

"Here," Eli said, handing the bowl to Abe. "Careful, it's hot."

Abe, completely ignoring Eli's warning, took a bite.

"Ow, Christ - !"

"Dude, I told you it was hot!"

Abe furrowed his eyebrows angrily. He took another bite (blowing on it to cool it down, this time), still wincing a bit at the heat, but overall enjoying it.

"Um, thanks for this, by the way. I appreciate it. Thanks for everything, actually."

Eli nodded with a bright smile that made Abraham's heart flutter.

He was glad to be able to spend his time with someone like Eli.


	3. Chapter 3

Abraham and Eli had talked most of the day away, mostly about politics and world problems and such. And, Abraham figured out what year it was!

_Abraham glanced at a white board naming the current day, month, and year. "It's 2017?" He asked, earning a confused nod from Eli. He covered it up by adding, "I always forget what year it it, I thought it was, eh, 2016."_

They also somehow got into a conversation about the revolutionary war, and to Abraham's surprise, Eli was very into it. And to Eli's surprise (and joy), Abraham knew quite a lot about it.

But after all their talking, it had been time to go to bed. Eli lead Abe to his room, and Abe stared when he noticed only one bed.

"Didn't I tell you I only had one bed?"

"You did, but I forgot."

Eli offered to sleep on the floor, but Abraham shook his head and denied the offer (only out of politeness - he definitely did not want to sleep in the same bed as this man). It wasn't like Abraham hadn't slept in the same bed with other men before.

Other men who.. looked exactly like Eli.

As they both lay down on the queen sized mattress, Abraham thought about a lot.

 _How in the hell did I survive 200+ years in the future?_ was something that came up a lot.

Another thought was of Eli.

Why did this man look exactly like his ex-lover? And speaking of, where was his ex-lover currently? Did he die in the war? Or of old age? Did Eli somehow come with Abraham? Or was this Eli his lover in disguise?

Abraham shook his head. Eli would never disguise himself from Abe.

Maybe Eli was dead and this new Eli was his reincarnation of some sort? But Abraham didn't believe in reincarnation.

But then again, just because he didn't believe in it, doesn't mean it's not real.

He hoped that if his lover was dead, that he died a quick and painless death. Something like being shot in the head or dying in his sleep.

He did a small prayer to ask the sky guy to take good care of Eli, and if he wasn't up there (he knew Eli wasn't the purest boy, despite how he seemed) then to ask Satan the same.

He laughed at himself for thinking Satan would accept his request to take good care of Eli. That was literally the opposite of what happens in Hell - or least that's what he'd been told.

But nevertheless, he finished the prayer with a small "Amen," and drifted off to sleep.

He swore he saw his lover calling out to him in his dream.


	4. Chapter 4

When Abraham woke up, there was no one in bed next to him. He thought for a moment that he may have just had a dream, but when he looked around he noticed his house nor any home that he had ever been in looked this way, so he sighed and got up.

He smelt something, though he wasn't exactly sure what. He shuffled to the kitchen, where he saw Eli sitting on a counter talking to a girl.

"...but he's kinda cute," Abraham heard Eli say, and he wondered who he was talking about.

The girl giggled. "Cute? D'ya like him?"

Eli blushed (which Abe thought was the cutest thing) and shook his head with a laugh. "No way, man-" Man? She's a woman. Not a man. "-I don't like him, yet, but we'll see how things go."

The girl wiggled her eyebrows and glanced at the entrance to the kitchen. "..That him?" She whispered to Eli, who looked to the entrance as well.

"Oh, yeah. G'morning, Abe!"

"Morning," Abe mumbled, not-so-subtly staring at the girl.

"This is my friend, Haylee. Haylee, this is Abe!"

"Hi!" Haylee said with a smile.

"..Hi."

Abe looked the girl up and down. She had short, brown hair with sparkling hazel eyes. Nothing about her was too unique, but Abe took notice that she was wearing pants - something he'd never seen a woman do.

"Did you sleep well, Abraham?" Eli asked, a smile on his tanned face.

Abe gave a shrug and a grumble in response.

Haylee chuckled. "You're not much of a talker, huh?"

"Not when I've just woken up." Abe leaned against a counter.

"Maybe you'll feel better after breakfast. You like bacon?"

"Sure," he nodded.

Haylee looked Abe up and down while Eli hopped off the counter and readied the bacon.

"...Oh my God, is he wearing Matt's clothes?" She mumbled.

"Hm?" Eli turned to see Abraham. "Oh, yeah, he didn't have any extras so I let him borrow his."

Haylee snickered. "Oh my Godddd, E, first you let a homeless man into your house, and then you let him wear your ex's clothes? You're so naive! What if he, like, beats his meat in those?"

Eli hit Haylee's chest playfully, laughing. He then turned to Abraham. "Please don't beat your meat in those."

"Oh my God, don't tell him that!" Haylee wheezed.

Abraham raised an eyebrow. "What..?"

Eli put a plate of bacon on the counter. "N..nevermind." He took a piece of bacon and walked into his living room.

Haylee and Abraham both grabbed a peice of bacon as well, but instead loitered in the kitchen.

"How old are you?" Haylee asked.

Abe thought for a moment, almost counting how many years from the year he passed out to now, but it probably would've been weird if he answered 263, so he instead said, "Twenty-four. How old are you and Eli?"

"We're twenty-two and twenty, but Eli's turning twenty-one in like, a week."

Abe simply nodded.

Abe took another piece of bacon and there was as awkward silence.

After a moment, Abe walked out of the room to see Eli using one of those rectangular things he saw before. He sat next to him, watching in awe as the smaller boy played some game on the device.

"What's that?" Abe asked, and Eli nearly jumped.

"It's, um, Geometry Dash," he answered. Okay, Abe meant the device, not the game, but okay. "Do you wanna play-?"

Abe simply shook his head with a quiet, "No thanks" and Eli nodded and went back to playing. Abe put his arm around Eli so it would be more comfortable, and blushed when Eli leaned his head on Abe's shoulder.

The feeling was familiar - he and his old lover had used to cuddle like this. For warmth, of course.

"Awwwww, you guys are cuddling!!" Haylee cooed, and Abe immediately scooted away from Eli, red in the face.

Eli, who didn't even seem to notice, simply looking up and muttering, "what".

Haylee snickered and sat on the other side of Eli. "That was cute."

"What was cute?"

"You guys cuddling!"

"We were cuddling?" Eli looked at Abe. "You and I were cuddling?"

"Yes, you dumbass," Haylee punched Eli playfully. "Did you not notice his arm around you?? Or your head leaned against his??"

"No? Huh."

"God, Eli," Haylee laughed, leaning against the back of the couch. "Probably cuz you're always distracted by that phone."

"Gee, okay, mom," Eli said with a roll of his eyes.

"M..mom?" Abe asked, obviously confused.

"It's.. a, uhm," Eli stammered a bit, unsure if he should call it a nickname or a joke. He settled with "jokename".

"Jokename?" Abe raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, like, um, when someone's acting controlling or bossy you call them mom because moms are controlling and bossy?"

"...Okay?" He still didn't get it but there are a lot of things he doesn't understand so honestly he stopped caring. Me too Abe

"Yeah. Right. Um. Yeah." Eli nodded and went back to playing his game. He not-so-subtly scooched a bit closer to Abe, hoping he would get cuddled again.

While Abraham didn't cuddle him then and there, I can assure you and Eli that there will be plenty of cuddles to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bad ending but i procrastinated so hard on this chapter that i dont even care lol


End file.
